vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations - Russian
Most of these are published by AST Publishers. See ozon.ru for a very large list of books published and fantlab for an excellent database of Russian fantasy. Russian FallingFree 1995.jpg|1996, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free), ISBN 5881967690, published by AST, translated by A Kirichenko, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian ShardsOfHonor 1995.JPG|1995, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5881964780, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_ShardsOfHonor_2002.jpg|2002, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5170127030, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian ShardsOfHonor 2008.jpg|2008, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9785170479016, 9785971370611, 9785226003707; published by AST Moscow, Neoclassic, BKT, AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS SOH 9785271408366.jpg|2012, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9785271408366; published by Neoclassic, Astrel, Poligraphizdat; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, cover by GV Smirnova Russian_ShardsOfHonor_audiobook_2014.jpg|2008, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (audiobook: Shards of Honor), no ISBN, published by AST, Audiokniga, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, read by Radik Mukhametzyanov (also 2014) Russian Barrayar 1995.jpg|1996, Барраяр / Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 5881966708, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Barrayar 2002.jpg|2002, Барраяр / Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 5170067828, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Barrayar.jpg|2012, Барраяр / Barrayar (ebook and print: Barrayar), ISBN 9785271414886; published by Astrel, Neoclassic, AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, cover by AB Tkachenko Russian_WarriorsApprentice_1995_2.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice); ISBN 5881964799, 5881964098; published by AST; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_WarriorsApprentice_2002.jpg|2002, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5170055226, published by AST; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS TWA 9785170479030.jpg|2008, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9785170479030; published by AST, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian TheWarriorsApprentice 2012.jpg|2012, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9785271414091; published by Astrel, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, cover by Barkovskaya Russian TheVorGame 1995.jpg|1995, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game), ISBN 5881964470, published by AST, translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_VorGame_2002.jpg|2002, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game), ISBN 517008756X, published by AST, translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian TheVorGame 2012.jpg|2012, Игра форов / Igra forov (ebook and print: The Vor Game), ISBN 9785271442605; published by AST, Astrel, Neoclassic; translated by I. Dernov-Pigalev, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Cetaganda 1996.jpg|1996, Цетаганда (Cetaganda), ISBN 5881969790, published by AST, translated by N Kudryashov, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Cetaganda 2013.jpg|2012, Цетаганда (ebook and print: Cetaganda), ISBN 9785271428043, published by AST, Astrel, Neoclassic, translated by N Kudryashov, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik (also 2013) Russian EthanOfAthos 1995.jpg|1995, Этан с планеты Эйтос / Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 5881965477, published by AST, translated by A Astova, illustrated by Don Maitz, Anatoly Dubovik Russian BrothersInArms 1995.jpg|1995, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 5881965191, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian BrothersInArms 2012.jpg|2012, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (ebook and print: Brothers in Arms); ISBN 9785271439186, 9789851815919; published by Astrel, Harvest, Neoclassic; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian BordersOfInfinity 1995.jpg|1995, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity, with preface by L M Bujold for Russian readers), ISBN 5881964462, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik, Z Shabdurasulov Russian BordersOfInfinity 2012.jpg|2012, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (ebook and print: Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9785271435973, published by AST, Astrel, Neoclassic; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik (also 2013) Russian MirrorDance 1996.jpg|1996, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5697000111, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS MD 9785170772711.jpg|2013, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9785170772711, published by AST, Neoclassic; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, cover by EE Kuntysh Russian Memory 1997.JPG|1997, ISBN 5150004820, published by AST, translated by Olga Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Komarr 1999.jpg|1999, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5237016863, published by AST, translated by Olga Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian Komarr 2006 2.jpg|2001, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), Комарра / Komarra (Komarr, "Dreamweaver's Dilemma", and articles), ISBN 5170041233, published by AST; translated by Olga Kosova, A. Novikov, D. Seliverstova, Tatiana Cherezova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik, David Mattingly Russian ACivilCampaign 2000.jpg|1999, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 5170031440, published by AST, translated by О. Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik (also 2001, 2004) Russian ACivilCampaign 2000 simplepic.jpg|2000, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 5170031602, published by AST, translated by О. Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS ACC 9785170431823.jpg|2007, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 9785170431823, 9785971348986, 9785976228887, 9789851634749; published by AST, AST Moscow, Khranitel', Neoclassic; translated by Оlga Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2003 correct.jpg|2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5170166516, published by AST, translated by Olga Kosova, illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2007.jpg|2007, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity); ISBN 9785170443178, 9785971350583, 9785976234673, 9789851614239; published by AST Moscow, Khranitel', Harvest, AST; translated by Olga Kosova, Tatiana Cherezova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian DiplomaticImmunity 2002.jpg|2012, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity); ISBN 9785271401404, 9785421531913; published by Astrel, Poligraphizdat, Neoclassic; translated by Olga Kosova, cover by AB Tkachenko RUS CVA 9785170801237.jpg|2015, Союз капитана Форпатрила / Soyuz kapitana Forpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 9785170801237, published by AST, Neoclassic; translated by Gayane Muradyan, Yelena Barzova; illustrated by B. Nenov Russian Cryoburn 2012.jpg|2011, Криоожог / Krioozhog (Cryoburn); ISBN 9785170655793, 9785271393006, 9789851806160; published by Astrel, Harvest, AST, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Lobanov, cover by AB Tkachenko (also 2012) Russian_GJRQ.jpg|2018, Адмирал Джоул и Красная королева (Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen), ISBN 9785170982158, published by ACT, translated by А. Астовой (A. Astovoi), illustrated by Я. Паламарчук (J. Palamarchuk) Russian TheWarriorsApprentice 1995.jpg|1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5881964098, published by AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrated by R Ramazanov, Anatoly Dubovik Russian ShardsAndBarrayar.jpg|1999, Осколки чести. Барраяр (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, Barrayar), ISBN 5237027466, 5170032080, 5170090900, published by AST, translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by D. Bush, Anatoly Dubovik (also 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005) Russian TWAandTVG 2005.jpg|1999, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (Omnibus - The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game), ISBN 5237026680, 5170055927; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, I Dernov-Pigalev; illustrated by Stephen Youll, B. Vallejo, D. Martin (also 2005) Russian_Ob_FallingFreeEthanOfAthosCetaganda_1999.jpg|1999, В свободном падении. Этан с планеты Эйтос. Цетаганда (Omnibus - Falling Free, Ethan of Athos, Cetaganda); ISBN 5237039936; published by AST; translated by N Kudryashov, A Astova, A Kirichenko; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik, Don Maitz (also 2000; 2001: ISBN 5170083564, 2004) Russian BiABorders 1999.jpg|1999, Границы бесконечности. Братья по оружию (Omnibus - Borders of Infinity, Brothers In Arms), ISBN 5237026842, published by AST, translated by Tatiana Cherezova, illustrated by Stephen Youll, Luis Royo (also 2000: ISBN 5170004567, 2001, 2003, 2006) Russian MirrorDanceMemory.jpg|1999, Танец отражений. Память (Omnibus - Mirror Dance, Memory), ISBN 5237031285, 5170004559, published by AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Olga Kosova; illustrated by D. Giancola, Anatoly Dubovik (also 2000, 2001, 2005) Russian_Ob_DiplomaticWinterfair_2003.jpg|2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Omnibus - Diplomatic Immunity, Winterfair Gifts, various short stories); ISBN 5170179642, 5966005958, 5957707600; published by AST, Lyuks, Ermak; translated by Olga Kosova, Tatiana Cherezova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik (also 2004) Russian LoisStories.jpg|2003, Подарки к Зимнепразднику / Podarki k Zimneprazdinku (Omnibus - "Winterfair Gifts", "Barter", "Garage sale", "The Hole Truth", "The Adventure of the Lady on the Embankment", and articles), ISBN 5170190352, published by AST; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, A Nobikov, and Olga Kosova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_Ob_ShardsBarrayarWarriorVorGame_2004.jpg|2004, Барраяр (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, Barrayar, The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game); ISBN 5170240155, 5966001189; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, I Dernov-Pigalev; illustrated by Stephen Youll, Luis Royo Russian_Ob_ShardsBarrayarWarriorsVorGame_2004_brown.jpg|2004, Барраяр (Omnibus - Shards of Honor, Barrayar, The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game), ISBN 5170240171, 5966001197; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, I Dernov-Pigalev RUS TWA VG 5170231350.jpg|2004, Ученик воина. Игра форов (Omnibus - The Warrior's Apprentice, The Vor Game); ISBN 5170231350, 5966000905; published by AST, Lyuks, Neoclassic; translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, I Dernov-Pigalev; illustrated by Stephen Youll, Luis Royo Russian_Ob_CetaEthanFallingBorders_2005.jpg|2005, Цетаганда (Omnibus - Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Falling Free, Borders of Infinity); ISBN 5170254261, 5966002657; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by N Kudryashova, A Astova, A Kirichenko, Tatiana Cherezova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_Ob_CetagandaEthanFallingBorders_2005_brown.jpg|2005, Цетаганда: Цетаганда. Этан с Афона. В свободном падении. Границы бесконечности (Omnibus - Cetaganda: Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Falling Free, Borders of Infinity); ISBN 5170254288, 5966002673; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by N Kydryashov, A Astova, A Kirichenko, Tatiana Cherezova Russian Memory 2005.jpg|2005, Память (Omnibus - Memory, Brothers in Arms, Mirror Dance); ISBN 5170289200, 5966012164; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Olga Kosova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik Russian_Ob_BrothersInArmsMirrorDanceMemory_2005_brown.jpg|2005, Память (Omnibus - Memory, Brothers in Arms, Mirror Dance); ISBN 5170289227, 5966012180; published by AST, Lyuks; translated by Tatiana Cherezova, Olga Kosova Russian Komarr 2006.jpg|2006, Комарра / Komarra (Omnibus - ebook and print: Komarr, A Civil Campaign, Winterfair Gifts, Diplomatic Immunity); ISBN 5170297424, 5971322397, 5976221653; published by AST, AST Moscow, Transitkniga, Khranitel'; translated by Olga Kosova, Tatiana Cherezova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik, D Mettingly Russian_Ob_KomarrCivilCampaignWinterfairDiplomaticImm_2006_brown.jpg|2006, Комарра / Komarra (Omnibus - Komarr, A Civil Campaign, Winterfair Gifts, Diplomatic Immunity); ISBN 5170303130, 5971322389, 5957832146; published by AST Moscow, Transitkniga, Khranitel', AST; translated by Olga Kosova, Tatiana Cherezova RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF 9785170444977.jpg|2007, В свободном падении. Этан с Афона. Цетаганда (Omnibus - Falling Free, Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos); ISBN 9785170444977, 9785971351139, 9785976235212, 9789851615724; published by Harvest, Khranitel', AST Moscow, AST; translated by A Kirichenko, N. Kudryashov, A. Astova; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik, Don Maitz (also 2008) RUS FF EfA Cetaganda ZBF2 9785170428496.jpg|2007, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Omnibus - Falling Free, Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos); ISBN 9785170428496, 9785971347118, 9785976227392, 9789851615731; published by AST, AST Moscow, Harvest, Khranitel', Neoclassic; translated by A Kirichenko, N. Kudryashov, A. Astova; illustrated by Don Maitz Russian_Ob_DiplomaticWinterfair_2007.jpg|2007, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Omnibus - Diplomatic Immunity, Winterfair Gifts, short stories); ISBN 9785170428489, 9785971348504, 9785976233393, 9789851614253; published by Harvest, Khranitel', AST Moscow, AST; illustrated by Anatoly Dubovik RUS ACC WG 9785271401435.jpg|2012, Гражданская кампания. Подарки к Зимнепразднику / (Omnibus - A Civil Campaign, Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 9785271401435; published by Astrel, Neoclassic, translated by Olga Kosova Russian omnibus FFEoACeta.jpg|2016, Игроки Вселенной / Igroki Vselennoy (Players of the Universe - set of 3 books containing The Warrior's Apprentice, Falling Free, Ethan of Athos, Cetaganda with addition of Hunter's Run by G.R.R.Martin, Gardner Dozois and Daniel Abraham); ISBN 9785170479030, 9785170856329, 9785170428496, 9785971347118, 9785976227392, 9789851615731; published by AST, AST Moscow, Khranitel', Harvest, Neoclassic Russian SpiritRing.jpg|1997, Кольца духов / Koltsa duhov (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 5784102648, published by AST, translated by I Gurova, illustrated by T. Hildebrandt Russian_SpiritRing_2005.jpg|2005, Кольца духов / Koltsa duhov (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 5170163525, 5957817244; published by AST, Transitkniga; translated by I Gurova, illustrated by T. Hildebrandt RUS CoC 9785170160105.jpg|2002, Проклятие Шалиона / Proklyatie Shaliona (The Curse of Chalion); ISBN 9785170160105, 5170160100; published by Neoclassic, AST; translated by T. Zimenkova; illustrated by A. Lomaeva, DC Sweet, Luis Royo (also 2006, 2007) RUS PoS 9785170303083.jpg|2005, Паладин душ / Paladin dush (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9785170303083 (5170303084), 9785971305897 (5971305891), 9785957820789 (5957820784), 9785976231481; published by AST, AST Moscow, Neoclassic, Tranzitkniga, Khranitel'; translated by Alexander Yutanova; illustrated by M. Bertolini, Y Krasni, D. Lee (also 2007) RUS HH 5170356544.jpg|2006, Священная охота / Svyaschennaya okhota (The Hallowed Hunt); ISBN 5170356544, 5971321463, 5957838993; published by Tranzitkniga, AST, AST Moscow, Neoclassic; translated by A A Aleksandrova; illustrated by A. Drexler, Paul Youll Russian_Ob_ChalionPaladinHallowed_2007.jpg|2007, Шалион / Chalion (Omnibus - Curse of Chalion, Paladin of Souls, The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9785170436286, 9785971351634, 9785976232297; published by Khranitel', AST, AST Moscow; translated by T. Zimenkova, Alexander Yutanova, A Alexandrova; illustrated by Y Krasni RUS CHALION OMNIBUS 9785170436279.jpg|2007, Шалион / Chalion (Omnibus - Curse of Chalion, Paladin of Souls, The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9785170436279, 9785971351627, 9785976232280; published by AST, AST Moscow, Khranitel'; translated by T. Zimenkova, Alexander Yutanova, A Alexandrova RUS SNBeguilement 5170414501.jpg|2007, Разделяющий нож: Приманка / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Primanka (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement); ISBN 5170414501, 5971344099, 5976222498; published by AST Moscow, AST, Khranitel'; translated by A.Alexandrova; illustrated by Matthew Stawicki, Luis Royo RUS SNLegacy 9785170415120.jpg|2007, Разделяющий нож: Наследие / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Nasledie (ebook and print: The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 9785170415120, 9785971349570, 9785976232181; published by Neoclassic, Khranitel', AST, AST Moscow; translated by A. Alexandrova; illustrated by Matthew Stawicki and Gary Rudell Russian TSK Passage.JPG|2009, Разделяющий нож: В пути / Razdelyayuschij nozh: V puti (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 9785170581177, 9785403009348; published by AST Moscow, Neoclassic, AST; translated by A. Alexandrova; illustrated by Paul Youll and Jerry Vanderstelt Russian_DreamweaversDilemma.jpg|1999, Плетельщица снов / Pletel'shchitsa snov (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), Если / Esli (If) SF&F magazine #6/99, published by Lyubimaja kniga Publishers, translated by A Novikov Russian_GarageSale.jpg|2002, Гаражная распродажа / Garazhnaya Rasprodazha (Garage Sale), in the prozine "Звёздная Дорога" / "Zvezdnaya Doroga" ("Star Track"), 7-8, 2002, translated by A Balabchenkov Category:Translations